'Grimm' Tales
by PeachDreamer
Summary: *~*New:Chapter 5*~* Sarah's StepMom gets an idea from a Brothers Grimm fairy tale, and plots the ruin of her stepdaughter. J/S!
1. Want a Bedtime Story?

"Sarah

Disclaimer: "Juniper Tree" is written by the Brothers Grimm, Laby stuff is by the wonderful makers of laby stuff, and I don't own either.

**A/N: Ok I think I've been reading just a bit too much of Brothers Grimm's fairy tales to get such an awful story idea as this. Have any of you read the 1st versions of their fairy tales? It is absolutely horrible! If you ever want to scare a kid to death, read them any of the Grimm's tales. Anyways I hope you enjoy this, it's only a very short chapter so I hope you read and review what you think of it.**

"Grimm" Tales 

Chapter 1:What a bedtime story?

"Sarah! I've told you this a thousand times before, don't leave your stuff in the hallway. And," Karen took a deep exasperated sigh, "You never did the dishes or the laundry!"

Sarah glared at her step mom. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything you say?! Your not my mother, I don't have to listen to you!"

"Your father and I come home from a hectic day at the office and only want to come home to a house a little nicer then a pigsty. We expect so little of you, yet you seem to make everything worse!"

After a long, harsh battle that ended with a screamed "I hate you!" from Sarah's mouth, Karen stared at the mess that Sarah had left on the floor. A small book, a white sheet; which she knew Sarah always used as a prop when she was acting, a crown of flowers, and her black flip flop sandals.

"I wonder what she reads that makes her act like I'm an evil step mom from a fairy tale?" Karen wondered, as she bent down and grabbed the book that was sprawled out before her.

"Grimm Fairy Tales" She read off the cover, and opened the book to a random page, which she began to read. "The Juniper Tree" was the title of the story and as Sarah's step mom read the story, it was like evil took over her being and planted thoughts of hatred and death in her head.

With a dark gleam in her eye, Karen set the book down and looked towards Sarah's room, which she occupied and said, "You treat me like a wicked step mom from a story, now I shall act like one." Karen let out a villainous laugh as she began to plot the plan that was brewing in her mind.


	2. "Take out an apple for yourself."

Sarah entered the kitchen after a long day at school, but turned immediately around, seeing who also occupied the room

Disclaimer: I own nothing Laby related, you all know that, so why do I have to keep saying this one every chapter of every story I ever write? There very annoying and no one reads these anyways. ;-P

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter should be up within a week, hopefully, since I already have it written out, it just need to be typed. So stay tuned for the next part! Oh and thank you for all the reviewers, without you, none of this would be possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sarah entered the kitchen after a long day at school, but turned immediately around, seeing who also occupied the room.

"Sarah wait, please." Karen said, stopping her stepdaughter.

Sarah decided to humor her step-mom and hear her out. She turned around and faced her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened last night. And just to show you that I really mean it, I've made you a surprise."

Karen turned away from Sarah and started fumbling around the kitchen whole Sarah walked to the dinning table and knelt down besides a high chair. Sarah played with her baby half brother for a second before Karen set a large square, wicker basket on the table. 

"What is it?" Sarah asked warily.

"Open it, and see." Karen said, smiling.

Sarah lifted the cover and squealed with joy. "Karen how did you know!?"

Sugar Apples; it was a secret recipe that her grandma used to make her, but she hadn't had them for at least 10 years.

"My little secret. Now go ahead and try one. The one's at the very bottom are the best." Karen said, anticipation was written all over her face.

"Mine, Mine!" Toby cooed in the best baby language he could as he saw the sugar apples in the basket.

"Now, Now Toby. These are for Sarah." Karen said, watching her stepdaughter get so dreadfully near to having her head fully into the basket; she could hardly hold back her eagerness.

Sarah leaned closer and closer into the large wicker basket, not seeing the sharp razor blade that ran along the edge of the lid.


	3. "What are you doing here?"

The goblin king sat idly on his throne twirling a small shimmering crystal Jim Johnson Normal Jim Johnson 2 265 2001-09-16T21:28:00Z 2001-11-02T02:33:00Z 2001-11-02T02:33:00Z 2 859 4900 40 9 6017 9.2720 0 

AN: OK OK I know I deserve all the SCORN and flying peaches hurled towards me for talking so long to write this. I late updated in July L *sniffles* I guess high school kept me a little more busier then I thought it would, although I do have some good inspiration. So, I'll say this one more time, but I mean it this time, I really do, I'll GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT A.S.A.P! I promise!

**Grim Tales:** **Chapter 3: "What are you doing here?"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The goblin king sat idly on his throne twirling a small shimmering crystal. His subjects has been dismissed on assignments and the ones who weren't, or had the maximum of 4 brain cells, would think that lounging around all day would be boring, but Jareth thought differently. He had his crystal spheres to keep him busy. Of course he would have found lolling about all day starring at his crystal spheres rather dull before she came along.

Sarah, the only one able to conquer his labyrinth, the one he considered to be his equal. He certainly had no power over her, but she also had none over him.

Since she left, he spent hours gazing at her through his sphere; each moment would entice him more. Everything she did mesmerized him, and he always ended up thirsty to learn more about her.

            He never wanted to see her get hurt, and he knew she had been in the past; not physically, but mentally. He even saw the brutal argument Sarah and her step mom had the previous night, and now her step mom trying to make up, even though it was obvious Sarah was still emotionally hurt.

            Jareth let out a small smile as he saw Sarah's eye light up with Karen's mention of "Sugar Apples" and watched as Sarah dug around the basket for just the right one, but something caught his eye. What looked like a sharp edged metal ran along the inside of the basket lid, and Sarah leaning just below it. He wondered for a moment what its purpose for being there was, but he soon figured it out; seeing Sarah's position and Karen's grasp on it. Immediately he made himself appear, to somehow prevent his beloved from coming in contact with any harm.

(A/N: You all understand Karen's trying to decapitate Sarah, right? Good.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Karen seized the moment when Sarah was occupied, and immediately grabbed hold of the lid and applied all her strength into slamming the lid down on her stepdaughter's neck. Once it made contact with skin, she released her hold of the lid and jumped backwards, trying to avoid any spilling blood. 

            "What!?" She screamed angrily and confusedly as she saw a black-gloved hand on top of Sarah's neck, the razor pushed into the glove. Karen's eyes followed up the gloves, wrist, strong looking arms, neck, and finally reached a face; a pale complexion, incompatible eyes; one the color of the sun rays hitting a sea in the morning, the other, the color of grass when a soft dew is settling on it; and hair the color of yellow sand touched with moonlight.

            "Who the heck are you!?" Karen furiously shrieked at the strange man in her kitchen.

            Sarah, feeling a cold material coved hand on her collar, and a trickle of cool liquid fall onto her neckline, she pushed upwards, trying to get her head away from the basket, so she could see what the commotion was about. The hand on her neck moved away as she pushed up, and once she was standing, facing the room, she saw Karen looking wrathfully at her and at something to her right. Sarah cocked her head to the right and froze from shock.

            "What are you doing here!?" Sarah questioned swiftly. "Oh no! Toby!"

            Sarah turned quickly, starting to leave the room to check on her stepbrother.

            "Sarah." Jareth said coolly, making Sarah stop in her tracks. She turned around slowly, facing him, and found him looking towards the basket. Sarah turned her gaze from him to the basket, and her eye's caught a light shine coming from the lid.

            'What?' She thought, and then remembered the hand on her neck. She looked back to Jareth, noticing his gloved hands. His right glove had a thin tear down the palm side of it. She nervously placed a hand on her neck, rubbing it, then bringing it back into her view.    

            There were red smudges on her hand. 'The cool drop…' She glanced back to Jareth's hand, observing the several red drops falling from it to the white kitchen floor.

            Then something clicked inside her mind as she looked towards Karen who was backing up slowly towards a kitchen drawer.

            "Karen?" Sarah questioned Karen by just saying her name. "How could you?" Sarah had never thought Karen would go to such measures as this; she never thought that Karen would try such a thing. She was so close to death; only Jareth had been quick enough to stop the blade from hitting her. 'Why would he come back to stop me from getting killed? Why would he care?' She thought confused, and then brought her thinking back to Jareth's hand.

            "Your hand." She said as she stepped closer to him, her back to Karen. "Let me help." She grabbed a washcloth that had been sitting on the table and reached for his hand. He smiled as she grasped his hand and tried to pull of his glove. 

Jareth had so much anger built up inside him, wanting to do every harmful thing he could thing of to Sarah's stepmother, but when she had come over to him, everything he had been thinking about disappeared. 

            Sarah starred intently upon her hand trying to pull of his glove, not noticing his gaze on her face, and realized that her hand was shaking feverously. Her body must be more of a shock then her self-conscience was, but she knew soon her mind would realize what had happened and she would break down. Finally, steadying herself, she got the glove off, no help from the silent Jareth, and dabbed the clothe on his long but thin body puncture, collecting red drops on the material.

            Sarah finally turned her head up and looked at Jareth's face. "Why did you save me?" She asked, the both of them somehow forgetting Karen was still in the room.


	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing Laby related, Eglena is my own character, No offence to anyone who owns this name or anything.  
  
Grim Tales:  
  
Chapter 4: Revenge  
  
Karen saw Sarah turn away from her and grab a clothe for the strange man's hand, and, the same madness that had drove her to try and kill her stepdaughter, once again drove after her, only this time, she wanted more then anything to kill Sarah and the odd man that had stopped her perfect plan from working. Karen, still facing the two of them, placed her hand behind her back, and onto the side of the counters, feeling for the drawer knob. Once she got a hold of it, she quietly pulled it open a short way, and reached her hand into it, grabbing what she had been looking for. She silently took several paces towards the two of them, as Sarah asked him a question. The both of them acted as if Karen had exited the room, and Karen was glad they were acting like that, it made her goal a lot easier. Just as he was about to talk, Karen, without warning raised her hand from her back, to her front, above Sarah's head, revealing long carving knife. She began to slam a dangerous sharp object once again at Sarah.  
  
Jareth was going to answer Sarah's question, saying how he felt for her, yet not giving away everything to her, incase she once again rejected his love and he would make a fool of himself, but he stopped abruptly when he saw Karen's raised hand holding a huge knife.  
  
"Watch out!" He shouted to Sarah as he knocked her out of the way with his body, Karen's knife colliding with him, not his love.  
  
He let out an agonizing cry as the blade made contact with his right shoulder blade, and he slammed into the floor, blade still attached to him.  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah shrieked as she ran to his side, kneeling on the floor. She looked pained stricken by what was happening. Jareth gave a weak smile to Sarah. "It's ok, just move out of the way."  
  
Sarah stood up and backed away from him, shaking once again. She watched as Jareth gathered up his strength, stood up, and faced Karen. His eyes covered over with pure hatred, intently upon Karen, as if she was some wild beast, and placed a hand on his shoulder and the knife. He swiftly pulled it out of him, not wincing, and then taking strong steps towards Karen. Karen backed away from him slowly.  
  
"You dare try to hurt Sarah again! You shall never forget this day. I wont give you the pleasure of dieing but let you live a slow horrible life." He stopped just in front of her, producing a crystal, one that's insides were clouded over with a blackish red smoke. He was about to smash it into Karen, who was cowering in the corner.  
  
"Please I wont do it again. I promise!" Karen pleaded, starring at Sarah, knowing the girl would show her pity, one of her weaknesses.  
  
"Jareth." Sarah said walking over to him, grasping his arm gently. Karen let out a quickly smile of victory knowing her ploy with Sarah had worked, but quickly masked it with a fake 'I'm so relieved' expression.  
  
Jareth glanced towards Sarah, and seeing the look on her face, he couldn't deny her anything she would want. He knew she didn't want him to hurt Karen, but he had so much hatred for the horrible women.  
  
"Alright Sarah." He made the dark crystal disappear in a swift hand swoop. "Come on then." He extended a hand out to her.  
  
"What? Come where?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"To the castle of course. You very well can't stay here when this psycho could very easily try to murder you once again."  
  
"Hold up. I'm not going back to that place. I'm glad you saved my life and all, but.." Before she could protest anymore, Jareth produced a clear crystal and made it burst above Sarah's head. In a cloud of glitter, Sarah disappeared.  
  
"You'll never hurt her again." Jareth told Karen sternly, making that a promise. If it were the last thing he'd do, he'd make sure Sarah wouldn't be hurt anymore. With that he disappeared in poof of glitter.  
  
Karen glared in the direction that the odd man had previously occupied. 'What right does that guy have to stop my plans! I'll get them, both of them, he'll never forget the day he met me!'  
  
"First I have to figure out where they went.." She wondered to herself.  
  
"I know where they are." A sinister voice said from besides Karen. Karen wiped her head around to find a tall woman clad in a black outfit, almost like a second skin, standing besides her, a small, sharp dagger in hand, twilling it into her palm. A large pendant was strung around her neck in the shape of a golden star, an emerald engraved in the middle of it.  
  
Karen backed away from the women as far as she could. The odd man had given her a sense of fear of him, but this women's radiated a far worse feeling of fear then the man. "Who are you?" She whispered fearfully out.  
  
"Oh don't be afraid. My name is Eglena. I want to help you get your revenge, and I get mine." The women said friendly but in a creepy voice.  
  
"What. Who?" Karen stammered.  
  
"My brother is the man who rescued your step-daughter. He," Eglena paused, a flicker of hurt flashed in her eyes, but quickly turned into bitter hatred. "He has done something terrible to me, something I care not to speak about, and now the time has come for me to give him my revenge."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Karen questioned, feeling less afraid of the women knowing she wasn't there to harm her, but to harm the same people she wanted to.  
  
"He's seemed to take a liking to your step-daughter. He won't be expecting my attack while she is around him, so now is the perfect time. We can destroy both of them, together." Eglena grasped her pendent with one hand and long sword appeared on the kitchen table. "Take that, it has some power in it, I'll explain more to you about it. With that, and my pendent, we shall succeed."  
  
Karen happily took the sword and the two women disappeared from the room. 


	5. Betrayal of the Heart

**Grim Tales:**

**Chapter 5: Betrayal of the Heart**

****

            Sarah's head felt like a boulder had hit it. It ached and throbbing. She searched her pounding head for a memory of what had happened last. 

            _Karen._

_            Sugar Apples._

_            Jareth. _

_            Knife._

_            Jareth._

_            Castle._

            "No!" She said quietly to herself, but seemed more like a yell inside her head, as she shot up from her previous laying position. Her vision blurred for a moment before coming clear, seeing a large stone room. A side window had light moonbeams streaming through; it's curtains wavering in a gentle breeze that reached her. She realized she was sitting on a large medieval bed, in a large medieval bedroom, which was almost completely dark besides the glow of the moonbeams. "Oh no." she said calmly as she rubbed her face with both her hands unsure. Then she moved her hands to her temple, messaging her thumping head, as she closed her eyes relaxing. 

            Suddenly a cold light wind brushed past her, and a pair of cold hands covered her own atop her head, following the same circler motion. Sarah stopped abruptly and opened her eyes, to find Jareth sitting next her on the bed, his gloved hands still on her head. She moved her hands away, as did he, and she looked up into his eyes. "What do you want?"              "Here take this for your head ache." He handed her a small bottle, the liquid inside contained with a small cork. Sarah eyed it nervously, as he pushed it towards her. 

            Jareth saw she wasn't about to take something from him. "Ok if you don't want it, I'll have to give you a massage to lessen your headache." He smiled as she immediately grabbed the bottle from his hand, opening it and drinking it's liquid.

            Immediately, like a fog being lifted from her head, the headache was completely gone.

            'Wow that's amazing!' Sarah thought, but she soon turned her attention from her healing ache to the form still sitting on the edge of her bed.

            "Now, that wasn't so hard was it." He said in a mocking tone.

            Sarah ignored his comment. "Alright, you've saved my life, and relived my head, so now you can send me back home. Thank you!" She said in a snotty voice, as she started getting up from the bed.

            "No." He said simply, gently pushing her back into the bed. Sarah gave him a confused stare as he placed her small hands within his own.    "Sarah, I can't let you go back to your home. Your step-mother has nothing but evil intentions for you."

            "Ha!" She yanked her hands away. "Yeah like you don't. If you think that I'm just going to stay here, you're…."

            Jareth, who had made a swift motion, bring him ever so closer to her, abruptly cut off Sarah. "Wha…What…What are you doing?"

            "What do you think I'm doing?" He questioned her, giving her his famous half-smile.

            Jareth moved closer and closer to her, while Sarah's heart stopped beating… momentarily.

            'What am I doing!? This is ridiculous. This guy may have saved me, but what about Toby- Remember what he was going to turn that sweet baby into.'  Sarah thought while his mouth got nearly centimeters from hers, before raising her two shaky hands, and heaved him away from her.

            "You jerk!" Was all she could say, but got a sudden pain in her stomach seeing his hurt face. 'Don't feel bad, you hate him!' She tried to convince herself. She cringed as she remembered where she had shoved him away; that it was the same place that Karen's knife had collided with him.

            Jareth abruptly stood up and walked away from her, placing a hand on his shoulder where she pushed him. "You'll join me for lunch in two hours." He commanded as he left the room in an instant, he tried to do it looking strong, but his eyes let on a hint of weakness.

            "I won't, and you can't make me." She yelled to the already disappeared Goblin King. 'What makes him think he can just tell me what to do?!' Sarah's mind was furious, but her heart was contradicting. 

~*~*~*~A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It took a short but encouraging e-mail from a lovely fan to push me to get this one out. I don't know why it takes me so long to post, but I'm not giving up on this story, so if it is a couple weeks till I get the next chapter out, don't worry, I'm just busy with the new semester starting.

Speaking of next chapter, I believe the Baddies shall return, so be prepared for

 "Grimm Tales: 

Chapter 6: Invasion"~*~*~*~


End file.
